A craps game is a popular casino game involving a craps table and a shooter who rolls a pair of dice. Based on the outcome of each roll made by the shooter and the current “point,” certain payouts or events can occur. The game's administrative staff for a craps game can include a box man, two dealers, and a stick man, the stick man charged with gathering the dice after they have been rolled and returning them to the shooter.
The two dealers take bets and put them on a layout in pre-designated spots on the craps table, collecting losing bets and paying out winning bets. The box man oversees the game to make sure it is properly conducted. The stick man stands at the middle of the table opposite the box man and dealers, and holds a long stick with a hook end. With the stick, the stick man collects the pair of dice and moves them to the shooter.
As recognized by the present inventors, what is needed is a display for a craps table which provides historical data which a player or an observer can easily read and understand.
It is against this background that various embodiments of the present invention were developed.